An electronic cigarette generally comprises a battery pole and an atomizer. Each atomizer has at least one taste type of liquid smoke flavor. In the prior art, the electronic cigarettes can not interact information with each other; a user can not evaluate the taste of the liquid smokein the atomizer; a user can not communicate the taste comment of the atomizer with other users and obtain the taste recommended by other users.
Furthermore, in the prior art, the battery pole can not obtain the taste type of the replaced disposable atomizer; the taste of the tobacco tar can not be automatically identified; when the user prefers to one taste type, he can not know the name of the taste type and cannot recommend it to other smokers.
Therefore, the prior art has defects and needs to be improved.